


Of the Soothing Night

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Promises, F/F, Love, Poetry, Redemption, Regret, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A letter of appreciation in the form of a poem from a lonely, dark bird to her very bright student.





	Of the Soothing Night

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long while to upload because I wrote two versions and couldn't decide which one is better, plus school. Hope you enjoy!

_I am just a bird_

_Who can never do her duty right._

_I can never stay awake to do all I need,_

_I can never tell what I truly feel,_

_And I can never keep my promises._

_But perhaps it was good that you made me break the bad ones, Y._

_After all, oaths are impossible to keep forever._

_So why is it that people empathized it as a sin to break it?_

_Is it the fear of the misfortune the gods can send?_

_Is it the fear of change?_

_Or is it the fear of guilt?_

_Perhaps it’s all of them._

_Perhaps it’s one of them._

_Perhaps it’s none of them._

_But I can not thank enough for freeing me from such a burden._

_The oath I carried was a particularly dangerous one,_

_One that could’ve brought me ruin_

_Simply by being the chain to the lost sea of the past._

_Many atrocities were committed as I tried to drown myself in its blissful, dark waters,_

_Deaf to the rescuers and loving companions’ cries from the land of the present,_

_Grieving and hoping for the return of the lost bird._

_Though while I have found a path of return,_

_I can not announce it,_  
  
_For my path of redemption and inner peace is a dark and lonely one,_

_And I must earn it before I can be in the company of love._

_I will not tell of why I choose it to be that way now Y,_

_But one day, when you return, I will tell._

_But for now, I am content to wait for what may come._


End file.
